Tigress's Dream
by Tigeress1216
Summary: Tigress the Furious Five and Po leave the Jade Palace to go on a mission in the Valley of Secrets Untold. During this time will Tigress find out about her past? Will the dreams that haunt her become more clear?
1. Leaving home

Tigress's Dream, Chapter 1

"Kick, punch, power punch, front sweep, knee kick, left punch, right kick and ending knock out punch!" Tigress muttered, under her breath as she hit the iron-wood trees.

She had she had trained for twenty years punching at the iron-wood trees until due to severe injuries in her arms, wrists, and paws she could feel no pain now in her arms, wrists, and paws. Now she was trying to do the same to her legs, ankles, and feet.

As she punched powerfully at the trees she felt no pain in her paws but when she kicked a fierce pain surged up her legs. Suddenly she felt tired. _Tired why am I tired? I've never been tired before in the middle of training! She thought. _"It must be that stupid injury." She angrily growled.

She had taken a cannonball for Po when Shen tried to take over Gongmen City and the rest of China. She had almost died from it but she never regretted it. Now she got tired easily and had coughing fits on and off. The healer had said to rest for three weeks, not do Kung Fu for one month, and take it easy for two months. That had horrified Tigress, but the healer had said if she didn't rest she would never do Kung Fu again. Tigress replied to the healer that Kung Fu was her life so she would follow orders. Now those two months were over. She had started training hard to make up for lost training time.

"Tigress, Tigress where are you?" Viper called from the top of the stairs of the Jade Palace. "I'm by the Iron-wood trees." Tigress replied. "Well Master Shifu wants to talk to you right now." Viper said. "I Coming as quickly as I can." replied Tigress.

Five minutes later. Tigress was standing in front of Master Shifu waiting to know what he wanted. "Tigress, I know you've been resting and all but I have a mission for you anyway." the Red Panda said. "What is it Master Shifu?" the Tiger eagerly asked. "Well we've been having trouble from the remaining soldiers of Shen's army in the Valley Of Secrets Untold area and I want you to... Tigress interrupted him and said, "You want me to find the troublemakers kill or imprison them and make sure they won't cause anymore trouble." "Yes and no, I want you and the Furious Five and Po to stop the troublemakers and then stay and learn from the Masters who live in the Valley of Secrets Untold and the surrounding area. I will then join you and the Furious Five and Po when Master Croc and Ox come back." said Shifu. "What? Stay with in the valley? With the furious f..." she trailed off, when Master Shifu gave her a _"you know better"_ stare.

"I mean, okay I'll tell the rest of the guys." Tigress said stiffly. Soon the Furious Five were packed and ready to go. Po on the other hand was trying to decide whether to pack thirty sticky dumplings or thirty bean buns. "Po were not going to need all that food. Viper already packed us plenty of food." Crane told Po. "Well she only packed us forty vegetable dumplings and twelve pounds of rice and five pounds of meat for tigress and fifteen sticky dumplings and twenty bean buns and and ingredients enough for eighteen bowls of soup." Po replied in one breath. "That's plenty more than we can eat on a one week journey." Crane replied angrily. "Well she forgot about snacks and desserts!" Po said getting angry. "We don't need snacks or desserts that will only slow us down and that's that. Tigress said firmly, getting tired of the arguing.


	2. The First Dream

Thanks for all the advice, sorry about all the mistakes.

I'll try to not make so many mistakes if I do please forgive me.

Thanks for all reviews!

Keep the reviews coming I enjoy hearing your advice and opinions.

Tigress's Dream, Chapter 2

"Is everyone ready?" asked Master Shifu.

"Almost ready, I just have to say goodbye to my father." replied Po.

"Hurry up then there is only a few hours of daylight left." Master Shifu said.

About ten minutes later the Furious Five and Po were ready to go.

"Crane do you have the map I gave you?" asked Tigress.

"I sure do." he replied.

"Okay then lets get a move on." Tigress said.

They had traveled for some time through the bamboo forest before Viper broke the silence.

"It's getting dark don't you think we should stop and rest?" Viper said, looking at Po who was now lagging behind a little.

"Lets find a good spot to camp first." Tigress replied.

"That looks like a good place to stop" Mantis said, looking towards a cleared spot with some rocks perfect for sitting on.

"Looks like we'll spend the night here." Tigress said.

Soon they had a small fire going and sleeping mats spread out around the fire. While Po was making some of his famous soup the rest of them were exchanging short stories about their childhood. That is all except for Tigress. She was wondering why Master Shifu had said they should stay and learn from the masters at the Valley of Secrets Untold. Po interrupted her thoughts by giving her a bowl of soup. She then stood up and moved to sit by Viper.

"So Tigress what have you been thinking about?" Viper whispered, she had noticed that Tigress had been sitting alone.

"Nothing really, just wondering where the rest of Shen's army is hiding." Tigress said half lying. It was partly true in the back of her mind she was wondering where the soldiers were.

"Me too." Viper replied sincerely.

After they had finished eating and gathering wood for the fire everyone went to bed. Tigress tossed and turned but finally she fell asleep.

Tigress woke up to the crying sound of a baby_. Wait a minute this wasn't camp it was... what is this place? She thought. _

The scene surrounding her was a dark forest leading to a mountain valley with mountains jutting it front of her. She squinted in the distance she saw tigers like her fighting strange animals covered in black colored armor. She walked closer and realized the animals were wolves! She saw thousands of wolves attacking tigers! Near her, two wolves were attacking one tiger the tiger was protecting something... a baby tiger!

The scene faded and another scene flashed before her eyes. This time the same tiger wounded and bleeding, still carrying the bundle walked through the mountains. The tiger looked towards the black forest and the valley. Tigress looked too and to her horror saw only bodies of tigers... dead! The scene faded and Tigress woke up with a start!

Sorry this chapter is shorter. My computer is giving me some problems.

Please give me some reviews on this chapter. Was there less mistakes? I hope so I tried not to make so many.


	3. The Second Dream

Sorry about not writing another chapter earlier.

I have been having computer problems and have been very busy.

Hope you like this chapter.

Keep the reviews coming, I enjoy hearing from you.

Tigress's Dream, Chapter 3

The sun was just starting to rise when Tigress woke up with a start.

Monkey was already up doing early morning meditation.

Viper was up and already packing for the day's journey.

But other than that nobody else was awake yet.

"Good your up, I was going to wake you because you seemed to be having a nightmare." Viper said.

"But now I don't have to." She said.

"Yeah I had a bad dream, must be a side affect from my injury. Tigress replied dismissively.

"Oh," Viper said.

"Well, you'd better wake the others, if we are going to get a head start on the journey." Monkey said.

"I'll wake them up." said Viper.

Later

"Why didn't we eat breakfast?" Po asked.

"Because we are in a hurry, and the sooner we get there the sooner we will find those soldiers and the less havoc they'll make." Tigress replied.

"Can't I have a sticky dumpling at least?" Po asked.

"Okay, you can have one but no stopping for a break." Tigress replied.

"Do you know how long this journey is going to take us?" Crane asked thoughtfully.

"I'm guessing around a week at tops." Tigress said.

The journey continued in silence because everyone was deep in their own thoughts. Around noon they stopped for lunch. Then continued traveling with an occasional joke or short conversation.

As the sun began to set they stopped for the night. Dinner was short and everyone went to bed exhausted from the day's journey.

Tigress fell asleep right away. She woke up to the sound of fighting. _"Oh this place again." She thought. _The same scenes as before flashed before her. She wanted to wake up but she couldn't wake up.

Then a new scene came. This time the tiger didn't have the bundle. He was standing in a alley in a small town. The houses surrounding him were mostly burned only a few still stood. The tiger was not alone, another tiger was there. Tigress walked closer so she could her the conversation.

"Is she safe?" the second tiger asked.

"For now but not for long." the first tiger replied grimly.

"What are we going to do? She must survive if we are to survive." the second tiger said.

"I'm considering taking her far away from here, just long enough to keep her safe." The first tiger said.

"Who will show her they way back, if one of us stays with her the wolves will find her." the second tiger said sadly.

"When she is ready she will find her way home." the first tiger said confidently.

"Where will you take her?" the second tiger asked.

All of a sudden the scene vanished and Tigress woke up with the tiger's question lingering in her head.

.


End file.
